The Nightmare before Hetalia
by Surrender Moors
Summary: Alfred .F. Jones is managing a christmas play. When Gilbert Beilshmidt convinces his best friend outside the BTT/next-door-neighbor, Elizabeth Kirkland, to audition with him they begin to grow even closer than before. SpaxFem!mano, DenxFem!Nor, Fem!GerxIta. Eventual PruxFem!UK, some one sided USxFem!UK, FrxFem!UK and various others. School AU, Semi gender-bent.
1. The announcment and auditions

Chapter one.

Alfred yawned as he trudged away from the academy. He had spent all of the previous night printing out the posters that littered The noticeboards dotted around the building. He was quite pleased with himself for finally getting the headmaster to give his consent to do this. Maybe Elizabeth Kirkland would finally notice him as something more than an old family friend! She did like plays and theatre… Every Valentines, every Christmas and every birthday for five years, he had sent her an anonymous card with a bunch of white roses, her favourite flower. Maybe this year she would finally realise her love for him! But he wasn't the only one; many boys had been queuing for her affections as well. Francis Bonnefoy, Kiku Honda, Feliciano Vargas and Wang Yao just to name a few! The thing is, you had to get past her overprotective-best-friend-and-next-door-neighbour Gilbert Beilschmidt to even leave a love note by her door. Her older brothers would usually rip them up anyway. She probably didn't even know that so many guys liked her. But, he would not be beaten! He was Alfred .F. Jones! He was a hero! No,_ THE _Hero! And Hero's always win! _ALWAYS! _He would get his damsel yet! They will see… adjusting his glasses, he ran home, thinking up ways to seduce Elizabeth this year.

~0~

Elizabeth Eleanor Kirkland weaved her way through the crowded halls of World Wide academy. Stopping at her locker to put away her books and grab her umbrella. Shutting the door she noticed Gilbert walking over to her. She gave him a small wave and he grinned. Putting on her headphones and selecting a song she joined him and he walked through the gates in companionable silence. Gilbert cleared his throat. Elizabeth paused her music and looked at him expectantly. He handed her a piece of folded paper. Looking at him quizzically, she unfolded it and read it out loud.

" _Monday 1__st__ January_.

_Dear fellow students of World Wide academy. We invite you to participate in the Christmas play this year. We will be performing 'The Nightmare before Christmas' by Tim Burton and we would very much like those with theatrical experience to be in it. Anyone interested in performing is required to sign up for an audition this Friday with Alfred Jones or Im Yong Soo. You will be required to give a cold read and sing one song. Please do not sing anything from a musical or the aforementioned play._

_Thank you._

_Alfred .F. Jones - Director_

_Im Yong Soo – Co –Director_

_Roderich Edelstein – Musical Director_

_Eduard Von Bock – Stage Director_

_Francis Bonnefoy - Choreography _

_Professor Rhi – Head of the Drama Department "_

Elizabeth looked at Gilbert.

"And you gave me this why?"

"Because I zink you should do it."

"Why? I cannot act, dance or sing."

"Vell now. Ve both know zat is a lie."

"Since when have you heard me sing?"

"You vere singing along to ze song you vere listening to just now."

"Act?"

"You read enough and vatch enough plays to know how to act."

"Dance?"

"Vhen ve vere little ve used to dance around the rooms of my house. You vere alvays pretty awesome."

"Gilbert."

"Vhat?"

"I will only do it if you agree to audition with me."

"…"

"Well?"

"Kesesesese! You have got yourself a deal Liz!"

Thy grinned at eachother.

"It looks as if we have a very annoying American to track down."

"Zis vill be ze most awesome Christmas play yet!"

"Because you are going to be in it?"

"No, because ve vill be in it!"

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh at that.

~0~

When she got home she took out the poster and sat at the kitchen table thinking of what song to sing. She was still puzzling over this when her eldest brother got in from his detention.

"What are ye readin' wee one?"

"Gilbert has managed to talk me into this."

She handed James the sheet.

"Why would ye want tae do somethin' like this?"

"Honestly? I have no idea how he convinced me."

"So why are ye goin' tae do it?"

"I made a deal with him James. I gave him my word."

"What was tha deal?"

"He had to audition with me."

James looked at her for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"Aye that be a good deal! I cannae imagine tha lad prancin' up on a stage singin' his wee heart out!"

"My seniments exactly."

"So what are ye goin' tae sing lass?"

"I don't know, that was why I was sitting here staring at it when you came in."

"How abou' this one? It is a goodun."

He pointed to her I-pod screen. Elizabeth's Eyes widened.

"Are you sure this would be a good choice?"

"Aren't sally's song's pretty much jus' like these one?"

"Well, yes…"

"So sing a song jus' like tha ragdoll withou' actually singin' one o' her songs."

Elizabeth considered this. And nodded.

"Sound advice James, thank you."

She smiled at her older brother. He scowled.

"Aye... Well don't get used tae it. Next time I won' be so nice tae ya."

"Wait James."

"Waddya wan't now lass?"

"What about this one?"

James grinned.

"Aye… Aye that be the one."

~0~

And so four days later Elizabeth and Gilbert were sitting nervously outside the audition rooms waiting for their turn. They had asked Alfred if they could audition together and to her surprise he agreed. Swinging her legs impatiently she eyed the door. Five minutes later it opened.

Im Yong Soo poked his head through the door for the fiftieth time that morning. (They had gotten the mornings lessons off to audition.) Im Yong Soo looked over at them and smiled.

"Gilbert and Elizabeth, it's your turn."

They shared a glance and stood up. Gathering her courage, she walked through the door. Alfred looked up at them and grinned.

"Igs! Gil! Good to see you! We would like you to do your cold read first!" He yelled.

"Please." Muttered Elizabeth as Eduard handed her the script. She gave it a once over. It was the scene after the song 'Jacks Lament'. She looked at Gil to find him waiting patiently for her to finish. She nodded and he started.

"Sally! You've come back."

"I had too."

"For this." Gilbert held up his script for the arm.

"Yeees…"

"Shall we then?" Gilbert finished with a grin and they turned to the judges as they finished for feedback.

"Dude! You two are pretty good! But can you sing? What song are you doing?"

"Ve vill be singing _Anyvhere _by Evanescence." Gilbert told him as Elizabeth handed the karaoke CD to Roderich.

"Okay Dudes! Start!"

She waited for her cue and opened her mouth to sing.

Elizabeth_: Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me_

_And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free_

_I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you_

_And at sweet night, you are my own_

_Take my hand_

Both_: We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

_So by the morning light_

_We'll be half way to anywhere_

_Where love is more than just your name_

Gilbert_: I have dreamt of a place for you and I_

_No one knows who we are there_

_All I want is to give my life only to you_

_I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore_

_Let's run away, I'll take you there_

Both_: We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

_So by the mornings light_

_We'll be half way to anywhere_

_Where no one needs a reason_

Elizabeth_: Forget this life _

Gilbert_: Come with me_

Both_: Don't look back you're safe now_

Elizabeth_: Unlock your heart_

Gilbert_: Drop your guard_

Both_: No one's left to stop you_

Elizabeth_: Forget this life _

Gilbert_: Come with me_

Both_: Don't look back you're safe now_

Elizabeth_: Unlock your heart_

Gilbert_: Drop your guard_

Both_: No one's left to stop you now_

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

_So by the morning light_

_We'll be half way to anywhere_

_Where love is more than just your name_

They held the last note and looked nervously at the judges. Alfred was staring at them with his mouth open, Yong Soo looked overjoyed, Roderich looked impressed and even the drama teacher looked surprised. Francis was cheering them and Eduard looked as if he was about to explode with shock and happiness. After five awkward minutes Miss Rhi spoke up.

"Thank you. We will get back to you…"

They left in a hurry. When they got outside Gilbert looked at her impressed.

"Vow. I knew you could sing but I didn't know you could do zat!"

Elizabeth stammered her thanks and rushed off to her next class. Gilbert stared at backsaw she hurried off and sighed in relief. They had made it through the auditions. Now they just had to 's play was going to be awesome.


	2. Great news!

It was lunch hour at WWA and Elizabeth was sitting at her normal table, eating her normal lunch, talking about normal things with her normal group of not-so-normal friends. Lovina Vargas was reprimanding her little brother Feliciano for being careless and nearly spilling her drink all over Ivan Braginski (affectionately dubbed 'Freaky Russian Bastard' by Lovina) while he was running away from his Crazy-ass younger sister. Feli was ignoring her and talking to Gilbert's younger sister Louisa.

"Ve~ Doitsu! Doitsu! Do you want some pasta?"

"… Nein Feli, I have my own lunch danke."

"What? But pasta is Piacevole! There's Linguini and Penne and Tortellini and Fusilli and Tagliatelle and Spaghetti and Fettuccini and Conchigli…."

Elizabeth tuned out of _that_ conversation pretty quickly. Instead she tuned to Chun Yan beside her. The Chinese girl was involved in a heated conversation over hello kitty with her Japanese sister Honda Sakura. Best not to interrupt unless you wished to die by a Meat cleaver or Wok. She sighed. Nothing interesting was going on. Gilbert was flirting with Maddie Williams- as usual- Antonio had shown up and was hugging Lovina who was punching his side repeatedly in return. All in all, it was nothing out of the ordinary. Packing her things, she stood up and left the hall. No one seemed to notice. She pulled out her Ipod and made her way to the library in hope that a god book could relieve her of her boredom. She put the Ipod on Shuffle and laughed at the first song. It was Lollipop by Mika. As she was walking and humming the song, she crashed into someone. It was Alfred. Just her luck.

"Iggy! Dude you are just the person I wanted to see!"

"It's Elizabeth. What do you want?"

"I wanted to tell you to come to the Casting for the play!"

"But I only auditioned this morning!"

"Yeah?"

"Never mind… Is Gilbert in as well?"

".. Yeah."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrow at the tone but chose to let it pass.

"Shall I tell him?"

".. Yeah."

"Very well. Goodbye Alfred."

"Bye Iggy!"

"IT'S ELIZABETH!"

~O~


	3. A broken heart

**Hey! I actually got up off my lazy ass and started writing. Okay, I don't usually do authors notes but just want to say thank you to ****PunkIggy**** for reviewing. As sappy as it sounds, it does mean a lot. Also I put the blame for any typos on my Mothers stupid laptop. My spelling is usually pretty good. I cannot say the same for my grammar though… Anyway, I realised I have a slight continuity error in my story and have both the **_**Nyotalian**_** and **_**Hetalian**_** Asian countries. Because of this, I have decided to make the two groups cousins. Also I have not said a disclaimer yet so here goes.**

**I do not own the Characters of **_**Hetalia**_**, nor do I own **_**Hetalia**_** itself. I do not own **_**The Nightmare before Christmas**_** either.**

~O~

Elizabeth ran towards the cafeteria with a manic grin plastered on her face. She had never been in a play or musical before, much less the lead part. Skidding to a halt in front of the double doors leading into the food hall she began to call out to tell him the good news.

"Gill! Hey Gill!" She cried. "You'll never guess what I just… Heard…"

Her heart tied to wrench itself out of her body. She went numb. Surrounded by cheering and catcalling students was Gilbert, and he was kissing Maddie. No. 'And he was engaged in a heavy make out session with Maddie' would be a more accurate description. He had always flirted with her so it shouldn't be a surprise to her. So why did it hurt so much? She backed out of the hall. She couldn't take it anymore so she ran. She didn't notice the concerned face of Kiku as she fled the scene.

~O~

**Gilberts POV**

I looked around at those surrounding me and Maddie as I broke off the kiss. My heart felt as if it was going to explode with happiness when I looked at her. She looked adorable with her cute blonde pigtails, the glasses, the small stature, petite figure, big eyes and embarrassed smile. Yet I couldn't help but feel as if something was missing… I shook it off. I had an awesome girlfriend, awesome best friends, an awesome family and an awesome personality, what more could a guy want? Speaking of awesome friends… Where was Liz? Oh well, she probably went to the library to start on that English project... Thingy we have on Twelfth Night. I will break the news to her next lesson; she will probably start crying with joy when she finds her most awesome friend _finally _has a girlfriend! Heh, die Welt ist gut. Ja die Welt ist gut.

~O~

Elizabeth ran until she reached her locker. Wrenching open the locker she grabbed her stuff and shoved it in her bag. Blinking away the tears that threatened to spill onto her cheeks she turned her Ipod on shuffle and held back a sob as the first song came on. She ran out the school gate. She still had two lessons to go but she was a straight A student and could afford to skip. Besides, she was in no state to continue lessons at the moment.

"Erizabeth-chan! Prease! Wait! 待つ!"

She spun around with tears rolling down her cheeks, to face Kiku who was running up behind her with his arm out stretched.

"Erizabeth-chan where are you going? School doesn't end for two more hours!"

"I have to go Kiku. I- I don't think I can continue today…" She looked at the ground.

"It was Gilbert-kun wasn't it?"

She nodded sadly. Looking up at the small Japanese boy, she finally let it all out. Sobbing, she collapsed on the pavement and started sobbing. He looked shocked for a moment before bending down to her height and handing her a tissue.

"Erizabeth-chan, prease do not cry. If you think about it, if he didn't notice you riked him, wourd he have made the best boyfriend anyway?"

"I don't *sniff* care! He was- IS- my *sniff* Best *sniff* friend! I couldn't *sniff* help but *sniff* like him!" She wailed.

"I know…"

"Kiku? *sniff*"

"はい?"

"Thank you. *Sniff* For listening, and I am *sniff* sorry for bothering you *sniff* but, I think I will just go home and sleep now."

"Very well… But… Try putting this in your bath, and this in your pirrow case. Arso, you reary weren't bothering me at arr." He smiled and handed her two packages.

Elizabeth gave a small smile in return and took the packages.

"Thank you Kiku, But *sniff* what are they?"

"Ravender and Vanirra scented bath sarts and Sreep agents. They shourd herp with the trauma and stress of today. They wirr carm you own a rittre."

"Thank you Kiku." She looked at him shyly. "I need a friend like you once in a while. Someone sane and level-minded amongst the crazy people in this school. Thank you."

Kiku glowed with pride at the compliment.

"Werr, I wourdn't say that but ありがとう. Erizabeth-chan, enjoy the rest of your day as much as you can."

"Bye Kiku."

"さようなら Erizabeth-chan."

~O~

**Sorry if that sucked but I am not very good with sad scenes or heartbreak. If you would like a song to set the scene for the last part try www. youtube watch?v= 8LbkxP_ UCBQ (delete the spaces) with Rainymood in the background. It really works for me anyway. So please review and tell me what you think. Maybe. You do not have to though.**


	4. Francis gets the wrong end of the stick

**Thank you again to those who reviewed. As I said before, it means a lot t me.**

**DTKforeveh:**** stop that you will ruin the wall paper.**

**PunkIggy****: I don't mind the reviews. They are actually what keeps me writing. And as for the final sentence… I hope so too. :D**

**So yes, I do not own **_**Hetalia, Nyotalia, K-ON **_**or **_**The Nightmare before Christmas.**_** Anyways, onwards with the story!**

~O~

When Elizabeth got home a little later, she did exactly as Kiku said. While waiting for the bathtub to fill, she opened her journal and starting pouring out her feelings onto the paper.

_Friday, January 5__th_

_Diary,_

_As I have written many times before, over the years I have developed feelings towards my closest friend- Gilbert Beilschmidt. Though I always knew my love was unrequited, I never believed that this would happen. Today I saw him kissing Madeline. I shouldn't be jealous or even surprised. She is so much prettier than me. She is smarter and has the sweetest personality that could only be rivalled by Lili Zwingli. What have I got? I have Pigtails, glasses, frumpy clothes and a temper that could put a grizzly bear to shame. So why am I surprised he chose her over me? Still, I cannot face him. Kiku has always been kind to me… I believe I should spend some time with him instead. I believe he is helping out with the Play I will soon be in. I still have no idea who I am, but I am sure it will not be a difficult part. Yes, I shall text Kiku! He will be a better friend than Gilbert ever was! I believe this also calls for a style change!_

_Elizabeth .E. Kirkland_

She sighed. It was good to be able to pour her feelings into a small book that wouldn't laugh at her. She sent a text to Kiku, poured a quarter of the bath salts into the water and began to undress.

~O~

Kiku picked up his mobile and checked the inbox. It read: _**You have 1 new message from **_**Elizabeth Kirkland. **He frowned. Elizabeth never usually messaged him. He scanned through the message and muttered some of the words aloud.

"Dear Kiku-kun… Girbert… spend time with you… prease… are you doing the pray… New look… Thank you. Konichiwa?"

Kiku shook his head. She still couldn't remember how to say thank you. Even after all this time. He grinned. _I guess it's time to learn how to play that bass guitar_. There was a rumour going around saying that Elizabeth could play the electric guitar. He had bought a bass guitar in case the rumours were true and they could start a band like in _K-ON. _He figured that Alfred could be the drummer and Elizabeth could sing. And now was the perfect time to ask…

~O~

**Francis' POV**

Ma petite Lapin wasn't in school today… what if something terrible happened? What if she was kidnapped! Oh Mon Dieu! D not Worry Ma Cherie! Francis will save you!


	5. A stupid Frog and shopping with Kiku

**Okay, so I may not be able to juggle Homework and Fan fiction that well and will update whenever I can find time. Sorry.**

**PunkIggy****: Just a tad. ;)**

**DTKforeveh****: O.o Creepy… XD And as for that illness of yours, I believe I have the remedy within the pages of this chapter. Maybe…**

**xXIceXxShatteredXx****: Glad you like it! **(=¬=)9

**Anyways. Onward with the story!**

**I do not on **_**Hetalia, Nyotalia **_**or **_**The Nightmare before Christmas. **_**Again I blame typo's on my mother's stupid laptop.**

~O~

Francis dashed through the streets, terrified for the health of his beloved Elizabeth. Splashing through puddles and tripping over his own feet he made his way to her house. When he got there he bashed on the door. When it opened he was met with a very angry blond haired blue eyed Dylan, the second youngest Kirkland brother and third youngest sibling. Needless to say, he wasn't happy at being disturbed from his reading. Especially because the book was Elizabeth's Diary. It was just getting interesting too.

"Wha' de yeh want lad? I'm busy." He asked sighing.

Francis held up a finger so the elder would give him a minute to catch his breath. Letting out a gasp he stood up. Still panting, he spoke.

"Elizabeth… *pant* Not at school for *pant* last two lessons… I think *Pant* She was kidnapped!"

Dylan raised his eyebrow and tried not to smile. He gestured for the boy to come in. The Welshman wandered into the kitchen where his three older siblings were sitting, discussing the contents of Elizabeth's diary.

"Oi, James. The wee lad 'ere believes tha' our Lizzy was a gymerwyd."

James looked amused.

"Does 'e now? An why woul' tha' be?"

Francis glanced around nervously and shuffled his feet.

"W-well… She wasn't in ze last two lessons at school…"

James' eyebrows furrowed and his green eyes grew concerned. Flipping his read hair out of said eyes he nodded for the French boy to continue.

"E-et ce n'est pas comme Elizabeth à manquer l'école!" He finished, forgetting to speak English in his fear. Luckily, one of them had actually taken French for GCSE's in school and knew what he said. They turned to her. Kate sighed. Shaking her Frizzy red hair she quickly translated.

"And it int like Elizabeth tae miss school."

James loked shocked.

"You ran tha way 'ere jus' tae see if ma lil' sister was bonny… because she missed a lesson or two?"

"O-Oui…"

The whole room was looking at him, vaguely impressed with his devotion for their younger sister. It was Seamus who spoke first.

"She be fine lad. Go 'ome an' get yeh some rest…"

"Bu-but…"

"I said she e fine. Go."

"y-yes sir…" He finished meekly.

"Good. Be off with ya."

Francis nodded and walked out of the house. He had made a fool of himself in front of Elizabeth's family. Again.

~O~

Elizabeth woke up the next morning to a glorious Saturday. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and she was off shopping with Kiku. They had arranged to meet up at the Mall and get a completely new look for the band they hoped to start. She got dressed, grabbed her money, purse and bag, and left the house. Her siblings looked at the door she just left through.

"We cannae le' Gil near 'er anymore. 'e broke 'er lil' 'eart an' I won' and cannae forgive 'im for it. Kiku seems like a good lad for 'er though. I 'ope 'e will be a good influence on 'er…" Kate said. Her twin brother Seamus nodded. His light green eyes hard and red hair blazing as he did so.

~O~

"Kiku! Hey Kiku!"

Kiku turned to see Elizabeth running towards him, blonde hair flying out behind her.

"おはようございます Erizabeth-chan. I hope you are werr. How was the scented Bath sarts and sreeping agent? "

"I am fine and they were very soothing Kiku thank you!" She smiled and it took his breath away.

"We-werr, that is good to hear. Sharr we get going?" he stuttered blushing.

"Sounds good, let's go!" She beckoned him and dashed into the mall laughing.

"はい…" Kiku followed after he exited Brit cautiously.

~O~

Elizabeth got home later that day with her arms full of bags. She had had a great day shopping with Kiku and getting Ice-Cream afterwards. She was very pleased with her finds. She had bought a completely new wardrobe, got her ears pierced five times and dip dyed her hair purple. Overall, she couldn't wait to see what her classmates thought of the new look. Kiku looked shocked at her new appearance but said:

"Reberric as it is, it is strangely fitting on you Erizabeth-chan."

Yes, she couldn't wait…

"Wha' tha 'ell are yeh wearin'?"

~0~

**Any way. ell me what you think. No reviews, no new chapter. This is how it will always be. Just thought you should know. Might be helpful. Izzie if you tell everyoe my name one more time, or call me by that ridiculous nickname again, I may just have to kill you are my best friend or not.**


	6. Reactions

Chapter 6: Reactions.

**I'm really sorry this is late. I was a little caught up after my 2 week holiday so to make up for it, here you go. **

**xXIceXxShatteredXx: Here you go!**

**LilyWhitlockhaletheblackrose : Sorry it's late… ^.^"**

**Japanese!Anon: Okay thank you for correcting me and sorry for the error. I blame google translate…**

**Please tell me you all know what Doc Martens are though… And the song is Angel with a shotgun. Nightcored.**

"Wha' are ye wearin'?"

Elizabeth turned to see all her siblings (even Peter) Staring at her.

"Clothes?" She tried, grinning sheepishly.

James growled. Kate squealed.

"Yay! Okay Lizzy! We are having a fashion show! Now! Go on!" She ushered her little sister up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"What? Hey ! Kate get off!"

"Now get changed into something else new and show us!"

Elizabeth sighed. Looks like it was going to be a loooong night…

~0~

Kiku sat at the end of Elizabeth's road waiting to meet her so they could walk to school. They were lucky the headmaster wasn't too strict about makeup and the uniform. They had to wear the main elements of the uniform but other than that they could wear anything at all. He stood up as he heard footsteps rushing towards him. Elizabeth stopped in front of him panting.

"Sorry Kiku. My stupid siblings wanted me to try on ALL – and I mean all- Of my new clothes. Barely got a wink of sleep."

"It is fine Erizabeth-san, And I can easiry rerate to the stupid sibrings part."

She looked at him, slightly startled and then burst out laughing. The Japanese boy stared at her in confusion.

"What? Why are you raughing?"

"I just never expected you to say such a thing!"

Kiku smiled a little and looked down the road. He saw a familiar Albino and his sister come out of their house. He stopped smiling and gestured to Elizabeth.

"Do you want to go now?"

She stood up and looked over her shoulder. Her gaze darkened.

"Yes, lets."

~0~

They reached the school in record time. Everyone stared at them as they walked through the gates.

They took in Elizabeth's Black Doc Martens, her ripped up tights, Her loose & dip- dyed hair, Purple Hoodie, Piercings, eye makeup, Black and red guitar on her back and mainly, the fact she was with Kiku. No Gilbert in sight. Elizabeth ignored all the stares and focused on the library. They never got there. Gilbert had stepped in front of them. He didn't look to pleased.

"Vhat on eart' are you doing Liz? Vhy are you dressed like… like… Zhis?!"

She was watching him, eyes wide, taken aback, but soon her shock turned to anger. She scowled and looked dead into his red eyes.

"And exactly _WHAT_ is wrong with my clothing?"

"Nozhing, everyzhing, aargh."He threw his hands in the air. He looked at her, sadness in his eyes. "Vhat did I do wrong Liz? You didn't come to zhe last two lessons on Friday. You didn't talk to me _all_ veekend. You didn't meet up viz' me zhis morning und vhen I come here you're dressed like zhis and hanging around vhit' Honda. " He gestured to the boy next to her. "Vhat did I do wrong? VHY ARE YOU DOING ZHIS?!" He ended with a yell and shook her. Students gasped and Elizabeth's' gaze turned cold.

"Get _off_." She stated coolly and shook his hands off her. "Why is it of any interest to _you_ what I wear and who _I_ am talking to? Why should _you _care if_ I_ wish to change _my_ style? Why do _you _want to know what _I _am thinking? What _I _am doing every second of the day. Why. Would. You. _Care?"_

Gilberts' eyes filled with salt water but he stopped it spilling onto his cheeks. He glared at the small Brit in front of him.

"You know Vat? I _don't. _I _don't _care zhat you deem yourself no longer vorthy of my AWESOME presence. I! DON'T! CARE!" And with that the Prussian stormed away, just holding back his tears. Yet he couldn't shake the feeling that he had just lost one of the most important things in his life.

Elizabeth watched his retreating back and her heart sank. She would never get him back now. Not after that. She sighed and made her way to the drama studio. The call-backs were about to start.

~0~

Alfred sat impatiently at the desk in front of the stage. Everyone but the affectionately dubbed 'Tsundere Trio' of Lovina Vargas, Lilya Bondevik and Elizabeth Kirkland was there. Thinking of Elizabeth, Where was Gilbert? He shook his head. The door burst open and three expressionless girls walked in. One had green eyes and wavy brown hair with a light pink headband in it. She wore the girls uniform with heeled black pumps and a jade necklace - a gift from her boyfriend. There was a strange curl on one side of her head. This was Lovina. Another had long blonde hair down to her waist. It was pinned back on one side with a Norwegian cross clip. She also had a hair curl but it was so fine that the end appeared to float. This was Lilya. The other was Elizabeth.

"Hey Dudettes! Where've you been?"

They all looked at him. One was scowling, one looked Exasperated and the other was emotionless. Elizabeth threw a book at his head. Lovina was the first to speak.

"None of your business Bastard."

Alfred frowned and rubbed his head where the book had hit him. He didn't know why Lovina was always so mean. Even to her boyfriend Antonio. It was a wonder the guy was still with her! Continuing on, it was time to start. He had to assess the voices of each person and fit them to a role. Soon enough it was Elizabeth, Lilya and Lovina's turn. They had decided to audition together. She nodded to Kiku and got Im Yong Soo, a strange Korean boy with an ahodge, to DJ. Roderich was on piano. They cleared their throats, Elizabeth adjusted her guitar and the song began.

_(_**Lovina &Elizabeth**_: Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah)_

**Lilya**_: I'm an Angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun _

_(_**Lovina &Elizabeth**_: Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah)_

**Lilya**_: Angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun _

_(_**Lovina &Elizabeth**_: Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah)_

**Lilya**_**:**__ Get out your guns, battles begun, _

_Are you a saint, or a sinner? If loves a fight, then I shall die, _

_With my heart on a trigger._

__Everyone stood still, Shell-shocked at the sound of the girls voices.

**Lilya: **_They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for._

_Well baby, you are all that I adore_

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be_

__**All**_: I'm an angel with a shotgun_

_Fighting til' the wars won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.__  
_

Gilbert walked in along with Antonio and Matthias. They looked up at the stage and performing girls in amazement. Elizabeth made her way to the front.

**Elizabeth**:_ Sometimes to win, you've got to sin_

_Don't mean I'm not a believer and Major Tom will sing along._

_Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.__  
_

She grinned sadistically at the audience. They shivered.

_They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for_

_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be__  
_

**All**_: I'm an angel with a shotgun, _

_Fighting til' the wars won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.__  
_

Lovina took center stage. Elizabeth's fingers swept across the guitar strings.

**Lovina**:_ ooooohhhhhhhh, _

**Lovina**:_ ooooooohhhhh whoa (_**Lilya**_: Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah) (_**Elizabeth**_: I'm an Angel with a shotgun yeah)_

**Lovina**_**:**__ whoa oooh whoa (_**Lilya**_: Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah) (_**Elizabeth**_: I'm an Angel with a shotgun, shotgun)_

__**All**_: I'm an angel with a shotgun._

_Fighting til' the wars won. I don't care if heaven won't take me back…__  
_

**Lovina & Lilya**_: I'm an angel with a shotgun, _(**Elizabeth: **_Shotgun.)_

_Fighting til' the wars won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back. _(**Elizabeth:**_ Wars won)_

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. _(**Elizabeth**_: Faith babe, just to keep you safe.)_

_Don't you know you're everything I have? _(**Elizabeth**_: I'm an angel with a shotgun)_

_And I want to live, not just survive, tonight. _(**Elizabeth**_: Live, not just survive)__  
__... And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.__  
_

**Lovina**_: They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for._

_Well baby, you are all that I adore, if love is what you need... _

_A soldier I will be.__  
_

The room erupted in applause for the trio. They all stepped up and took a bow. Gilbert nervously approached Elizabeth. As she got off the stage. She glared at him and turned away. He cowered slightly but pressed on.

"Elizabeth?" He tried.

The glare she was shooting him over her shoulder intensified. "What?" She said roughly. Oh if looks could kill…

He nervously began to apologize. "I… I vanted to Say I'm sorry for vhat happened... Vhat I said… How I acted… It vasn't awesome."

Her gaze softened. And she turned to look at him fully. She sighed.

"Okay."

"But I real... Vait… Vhat? He asked evidently surprised. He expected to have to get on his knees and beg for her forgiveness.

"Okay. I forgive you."

"Really?"

"Gilbert, you're my best friend. Of course I forgive you." She smiled slightly. "Just don't do it again okay?"

"J- Ja! Zhe awesome me will make you proud!" He Grinned and danced off into the crowd exiting the room. Laughing his annoying laugh all the way.


	7. Drinking Drinking Drunk

Chapter 7: Drinking… Drinking… Drunk.

**Okay so I thought I owed you guys an update for the late last one. **

**Lilywhitlockhaletheblackrose : Thank you ^.^ It's nice to know my work is appreciated.**

**RavenWingsFly: Yay! New reviewer! Thank you and It is one of my favourites. Other than Missing.**

**Just thought you guys should know that many of the longer chapters will have songs in them. **

~0~

Elizabeth sat in the bar next to Matthias and Lilya. She still wasn't sure why they had invited her out drinking but she wasn't going to complain. She did feel a bit like a gooseberry though. Matthias was (unsuccessfully) flirting with Lilya, and Tino –a small, blonde Finnish boy- was trying to get the tall –slightly scary- Swedish girls attention. What was her name again? Ah yes, Svea. So anyway, there she was, sitting in a crowded bar, feeling like the biggest gooseberry in the universe. That was, until Lilya left for the toilet and Matthias turned to her. _Oh great…_

"Hey, Lizzy?" He started nervously. The Blonde turned to him and raised her eyebrow. He took this as a sign to continue.

"So, I kind of like Lilya…" He hinted, She snorted in amusement, _Kind of? Wow he's dense. _He glared at her and continued.

"And… I was wondering if you knew her feelings for me? You're one of her closest friends and know her better than me so… how should I go about asking her out?" Matthias rubbed the back of his head bashfully and looked at Elizabeth hopefully. She sighed.

"Yes, I do know that she harbours feelings for you. And I also know she is unable to express them with ease. You should probably know… We 'Tsunderes' -as you all seem to refer to us as- have a... Aargh I can't believe I'm telling this to _you _of all people… Have a… Tendency to be… *Sigh*… We have a tendency to be romanticists… So you would do best to ask her in a romantic but not too public way." She looked him dead in the eye and grinned maliciously. "Another thing. If you hurt her in _any _way _at all_. We will hunt you down and tie you to a flagpole. Then we will tell Ivan you wish to become one with him." Matthias paled as she continued jovially. "It will not be too long until Natalya hears of this and she probably won't be too happy." She smiled. "Do I make myself clear?"

The Dane shuddered and nodded. It's no wonder that Lilya was her friend. He noticed the Norwegian exit the Ladies room and ran to the stage. Grabbing the microphone he yelled into the crowd.

"ARE YOU ALL HAVING A GOOD TIME? GOOD! NOW I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE! FOR YEARS I HAVE HELD IN MY FEELINGSFOR ONE GIRL. TONIGHT I PLAN TO MAKE THEM KNOWN!"

He acknowledged the cheers from the crowd and looked over at the bar where Elizabeth was banging her head repeatedly on the table and his fellow Scandinavian friends were staring in shock. He grinned and pointed to Lilya.

"LILYA BONDEVICK! WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?"

~0~

Elizabeth, Lilya and their friend Vlad Dracul from Romania stumbled in a drunken haze up to the stage laughing all the way. After Lilya had agreed to Matthias's request the six members of Worldwide High school present had partied to no end in celebration. When they reached the stage the girls and Vlad grabbed their respective instruments and greeted the crowd.

"Hello I hope you are having a good night. We are the magic trio and we are going to perform for you. This is because the music currently playing is crap and I think the Alternative people in this room need something to party to. Here is a song by 'shine down'."

The crowd cheered and the band tuned their instruments and began.

**Elizabeth**: _If I had a world of my own_

_Everything will be nonsense_

_Nothing will be what it is_

_Because everything will be what it isn't.__  
_

**Vlad: **_I invite you to a world_

_Where there is no such thing as time_

_And every creature lends themselves_

_To change your state of mind_

_And the girl that chased the rabbit_

_Drank the wine and took the pill_

_Has locked herself in limbo_

_To see how it truly feels_

_To stand outside your virtue_

_No one can ever hurt you_

_Or so they say_

The band jumped on the first chord of the chorus and everyone in the room began singing.

_Her name is Alice_

_(_**Elizabeth & Lilya: **_Alice)_

_She crawls into the window_

_Shapes in shadows, Alice _

_(_**Elizabeth & Lilya: **_Alice)_

_And even though she's dreaming, she knows__  
_

_Sometimes the curiosity_

_Can kill the soul but leave the pain_

_And every ounce of innocence left inside her brain__  
_

_And through the looking glass_

_We see she's painfully returned_

_But now off with her head I fear is everyone's concern__  
_

Vlad grinned.

_You see there's no real ending_

_It's only the beginning_

_Come out and play_

_Her name is Alice _

_(_**Elizabeth & Lilya: **_Alice)_

_She crawls into the window_

_Shapes in shadows, Alice _

_(_**Elizabeth & Lilya: **_Alice)_

_And even though she's dreaming_

_She's unlocked the meaning for you_  
_This kingdom good riddance_

_Good freedom and innocence_

_Has brought this whole thing down_  
_Her name is Alice_

_(_**Elizabeth & Lilya: **_Alice)_

_She crawls into to the window_

_Shapes in shadows Alice_

_(_**Elizabeth & Lilya: **_Alice)_

_And even though she's dreaming_

_She's unlocked the meaning_

The Girls started marching while playing. Vlad took the time to breath.

_(_**Elizabeth & Lilya**_**: **__Red knight. White knight. Marching into the fight. Drink me. Shrink me. Fill me to sink me. Red knight. White knight. Marching into the fight. Drink me. Shrink me. Fill me to sink me.)_

**Vlad: **_She's unlocked the meaning for you._

**Elizabeth**_**: **__In contrary wise what it is it wouldn't be  
And what it wouldn't be it would, You see?_

The audience cheered and Matthias ran up to kiss Lilya. BEST. NIGHT. EVER! Although Elizabeth couldn't help but feel bad for Kiku. She leant over to Lilya and whispered in her ear. Lilya nodded in consent. Elizabeth knew what she had to do. She would ask him tomorrow. Now she just hoped he would agree.


	8. Casting Crowns

Chapter 8: Casting Crowns

**My apologies faithful subjects, I have recently started my GCSE year and am getting to know my new timetable and homework rota... Especially the homework rota. That and Mum banned me from the computer for a while. Anyways…**

**Xxicexxlostsoul: Thank you. ^.^ I am glad you like it.**

**Lilywhitlockhaletheblackrose : Thanks I'll need it! And yes it was a nice touch wasn't it. ;) Don't worry, you'll be seeing more of the Magic Trio later on. But I'm sorry that this took so long.**

**allaloneintheworld12: Here you go!**

**~O~**

Elizabeth woke up the next morning with the mother of all headaches. She didn't need to wonder why. She had the uncanny ability to remember everything she did when drunk, during her hangover the next morning. And remember she did. Groaning, The British girl flopped back down onto her pillow. Closing her eyes Elizabeth began to drift off again. Maybe five more minutes…

~O~

Alfred's POV

Waiting in the hall for everyone to arrive was tough. I was desperate to jut blurt out everyone's role there and then. But no, I have to be patient. Hero's are always patient and well composed… Hey look its Lizzy! And her friends… But Lizzy!

"YO LIZZY, HOWZIT GOIN'?"

"It's Elizabeth. And use proper grammar you Git." Was all I got in response. I grinned the 'Heroic melter' as I called it. She didn't stop glaring. Oh well.

"Yeah, yeah! Anyway, now you are here we can get started on casting the crowns!"

I made everyone line up at the back of the hall. When they were done I handed them all a large script. Some immediately started to read through it. Others just grumbled about the size. I cleared my throat to gather their attention. The hall quietened and I began to read out the cast list.

"Lovina, you're gonna be the Mermaid. Lilya, you're a witch. Antonio, Werewolf. Vlad, Vampire. "

~0~

Normal POV

Elizabeth tuned out as the roles were called out. She wasn't hoping for much. Looking around, she saw Feliks walk in. He was a curious boy. He cross-dressed occasionally but no-one cared. It was his choice, who were they to judge? Today he wore a pink sequinned shirt with the top three buttons undone. This was tucked into his black skinny jeans. On his feet he wore purple doc Martens which were slightly unlaced. He had tied his blonde hair back into a ponytail and he had thick 'geek' Glasses covering his jade eyes. A tape measure was slung around his neck and he held a flowery notebook in hand. She was brought out of her assessment by the sound of applause. Everyone was looking at her for some reason. She looked at them blankly. Lovina laughed slightly.

"She wasn't listening! Haha! Liz, You got the part of Sally!" The Italian said with an uncharacteristic smile. The Brit looked shocked for a second before ginning and hugging her two best friends. They hugged back and even Lilya smiled. The rest of those gathered there just stared at the so called emotionless girls celebrating. Alfred grinned at the front and read out the final role.

"Gilbert, you got the part of Jack! Congratulations everyone! Now if you don't mind going to Felix for your measurements for the costumes. He's standing over in that corner there! Hero out!"

Everyone started filing over, talking about their roles and wondering how Felix would manage the costumes. Elizabeth turned on her IPod as she waited. Kill everybody by Skrillex came on. She stood there nodding her head in time as the queue shortened. Finally she was standing at the front. Taking off her headphones and shrugging of her jacket. Felix smiled at her.

"So Lizzy, You got the part of sally right? That is so totes cool! Now honey, There is only so much I can do with her outfit but I think I could Like, make it fitted? What do you think Liza?"

Elizabeta Hedervary Walked over and eyed Elizabeth critically. A moment passed and she nodded.

"I sink sat vould vork… she has a nice figure… Ve could emphasise sat but remember, ve mustn't make it overly obvious… I'm sure you could manage sat Feliks!" She clapped her hands and walked off. Feliks took over the commentary. He was jotting things in his notebook all the while.

"So yeah. Anyways… You will NEVER guess what happened to me today! I was like, she was all  
he was all, they were like, We were all like, OMG like totally. And then we were like, I was all, they were all, he was like, She was like all, totally like OMG. Seriously it was UN-BE-LIEVABLE. And then I was like… Oh it seems like I'm finished… Of you go then! Bye!"

She couldn't get away fast enough. Elizabeth liked the small polish boy, she really did but GOD could he talk!

~O~

Elizabeth sighed as she left the Drama studio. On her IPod she was playing Boats and birds by Gregory and the Hawk. She needed something to calm her after that hectic first rehearsal… She looked up and saw Kiku a little ahead of her, she ran to catch up with him.

"Kiku!" She called. He turned around and smiled slightly.

"Ah. Erizabeth-chan. I must congraturate you on your success. You are quite the actor as werr."

"Thank you Kiku! And I'm not that great… But anyhow… I was wondering if you could be the band manager for me, Vlad and Lilya? You don't have too, but I thought you might… So… Please?" She looked at him a little bashful. The Japanese boys face broke out into a grin.

"I wourd rove to Erizabeth-chan."

Elizabeth sighed in relief and hugged Kiku. Slightly taken aback at this sudden show of affection, he hesitated before hugging her back. He smiled. All in all, this was not a bad day.

~0~

Gilbert came out of the studio with Maddie at his arm. He stopped when he saw Elizabeth hugging Kiku. So… Were they dating? Why was she with him? He had a bad feeling about this. He couldn't breathe. Why did this hurt so?

"Gil? Giiil? Gil! GIL!"

Gilbert shook his head and looked at his girlfriend. He realised something. What did he love about Maddie? Well… he loved her cute blonde pigtails, the glasses, the small stature, petite figure, big eyes… What did he love about _HER. _Not her appearance, _HER…_ The way she got embarrassed easily? What about Elizabeth? Her cute blonde pigtails… the glasses… the small stature… petite figure… big green eyes… The way she got embarrassed easily… Her laugh, her smile. Oh god he sounded like such a sap… But it was true… He loved her.. He did. He was in love with his best friend all along…

"Gil?"

His red eyes met her purple ones. Understanding dawned in them. She smiled.

"You love her don't you. Don't lie. I know it's true."

"Maddie I am so sorry I didn't realise until just now. Mien Gott you must hate me right now…"

"Gil, I don't mind. So let us leave this relationship behind and part as friends eh?" She cocked her head slightly and smiled. He nodded.

"Ja! Ve vill be unstoppable as freunds. Oh, und Maddie."

"Yes?"

"Don't be afraid to ask out Lars." He grinned and started to run.

"GIL! You come back here and apologise at once!" She yelled at his retreating back.

"Kesesesesese! Nein!"


	9. Strange things did happen here

Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys… I have been a little under the weather as of late… Please forgive me! D: By the way, I have added some pictures of the costume designs for the Tsundere trio on my deviantart. The album is under the same name if you're interested.

**ryuketsuki: **Yes he should, but alas, it is never that easy is it? Besides, if I did that there would be no story now, would there? ;)

**lilywhitlockhaletheblackrose : **Yes he is very dense. :3 But I don't think he should reveal his feelings yet. I may have to torture him for Just a little longer. :D

**allaloneintheworld12**: I know, I know. ;) Ahh I'm so vain it's unbelievable…

Anyway, Here is my next chapter. Thank you for your reviews and just let me know if there are any pairings you want to see in the future of this fanfiction!

~0~

Elizabeth flipped through the script as she sat on the end of her bed that night. Gilbert was in the kitchen cleaning out her fridge of all edible foodstuffs. On her IPod the nightmare revisited soundtrack played.

"Oi! Lizzy! Vhere dya put zhe script?"

"It's up here Gil. Now are you going to rehearse with me or what?" Elizabeth huffed at her best friends antics and tried to hide her smile. Gilbert came bursting into the room flinging open the door and his arms, proclaiming his awesomeness to the world. The Brit raised an eyebrow and tossed him his script.

"Sit." She ordered. He complied. But instead of sitting near to her, as she had intended for him to do, he draped his arms over her and placed his head in the crook of her neck. Elizabeth blushed at the contact and coughed slightly to clear her throat. "Umm… Gil? You have a girlfriend… Are you sure you should be-"

"No I don't." Gilbert cut her off mid-sentence. His voice muffled by her skin. Elizabeth's eyes widened in shock and she turned to her best friend, dislodging his head momentarily.

"What? But Maddie-"

"Ve broke up."

"Oh Gil I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, it vas a mutual zing." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Ve are both going to stay friends und talk as if nozing happened. It's fine." He put his head back and Elizabeth blinked, his reply had left her thoughts in a whirlwind and her normally organised emotions in a mess. She looked at the script once more and then turned as best as possible to look at the Albino next to her without moving him.

"We should start with _This is Halloween_ and then move through the script and songs from there… I know it's obvious but it is the best idea…" She opened her moth and began to sing along with the music playing, Gilbert sat and listened to her voice as it resonated around her room. His eyes fixed on the plant pots filled with different coloured roses decorating her balcony.

~0~

_Wednesday 10__th__ January_

_Diary…_

_Gilbert broke up with Madeline. I shouldn't feel happy about this but I do. He didn't seem bothered by it much and Alfred doesn't seem to be going into over-protective-brother-is-going-to-kick-your-ass-to-hell-and-back on him… I wonder what is going on. Moving on from Gil, every day when I wake up, I find a rose at the end of my bed and the windows are wide open. It started on Monday and now each day the colour is different. I don't know who could have done it. They probably think of it as romantic but quite frankly it's starting to creep me out a little… It's such a stalker-ish thing to do and my siblings don't know… (They would have 'dealt' with the problem __**long**__ ago if they did…) If my sister and brothers don't know and the stalker (As I have come to refer to him as) is smart enough to disable the camera I set up one night, then who is doing such a frightening thing? It may have been flattering at first but now… Diary, even if you are but a small book of paper and ink… What should I do? Who should I turn to? And more importantly, how in hell do I find out who is doing this?_

_Elizabeth .E. Kirkland._

~0~

Nearly five weeks later, Elizabeth, Kiku and Gilbert were walking to school together and the Brit couldn't help but notice the tension between the two boys. Now, she took great pride in her ability to sense the mood and her friend's emotions, but she still couldn't help but feel she was missing something… She brushed it off as they neared the school gates. Bidding Kiku goodbye, she and Gilbert ran off in the direction of the Drama studio and stage. Rehearsals were on all day and they needed to be there in time for registration. They dashed through the doors and took their seats at the back of the theatre. Feliks had just flounced in, pulling a rack of shimmering clothing that swayed as it was tugged along.

"Excuse me everyone! There is, like, a totally brilliant genius coming through right now! Gilbert, do not touch the clothes."

Alfred bounced over to him and began hollering instructions. "OKAY! Listen to the Hero dudes and Dudettes. We will carry on with the play as planned and people will go over for fitting when Feliks calls them. Alright? GOOD! Feliks who's first?"

"Okay, well first will be our two stars! They will, like, look incredible in the costumes!"

Elizabeth groaned internally as she stood up and walked over to the overly excited polish boy. Taking her costume, she walked over to a screen set up by the stage and began to dress. Once she was done, Elizabeta dashed over and started on her makeup. Apparently it was a full dress rehearsal. When the, also overly excited, Hungarian girl had finished, she stepped out from behind the curtain to see Gilbert, already dressed in all his finery. She had to admit, he looked good. Tugging self-consciously on the bottom of her patchwork dress, Elizabeth wandered over to the stage and got into position. Noticing Lovina and Lilya also standing in costume on the far side of the stage, she waved. A small smile tugged at her painted lips. Turning to the front, she listened intently as Alfred rattled off a long list of stage directions. She nodded when he turned to her and prepared herself for the song that was coming up.

~0~

Elizabeth sang as she walked to school that friday, It was 7 O'clock at night and she was going to the first official and planned dress rehearsal of NBC.

_~Whenever you're around, I can't fight it  
You get under my skin the way that I like it  
And I can't take anymore  
Tell me what you want from me or leave me alone  
'Cause I'm all caught up and I'm losing control  
I'm tired of holding on so tight  
When you won't let me understand  
Now I'm falling apart  
I never meant to lose myself~_

She was rather excited as they were going through the whole play with no interruptions. Lights, costumes, orchestra, the whole shebang. The girl smiled lightly.

_~Like drops of rain against my heart_  
_Cut through like silver_  
_And I want to make you feel that way_  
_And I want to make you feel the way that I do~_

How well the song fit her current predicament. Though she still hadn't found the mystery stalker/rose bringer; she was beginning to worry about Gilbert. He was acting so strangely around her. Some days she couldn't get rid of him. He was stuck to her like glue practically growling at any guy who dared even look at her. Then other days he would see her, blush bright red and run in the opposite direction. She just couldn't figure him out.

_~Say you will or say you won't  
Open your heart to me  
Now or never, tell the truth  
Is this real?  
Say you will or say you won't  
Open your heart to me  
Now or never, tell the truth  
Is this real, is this real?~  
_

Well, she was certain he would tell her in time what the matter was. He always did eventually. What was to say this time was different? Right?


	10. AUTHORS NOTE! Sorry

**Authors note, sorry! D:**

**Anyway, I need some thoughts and ideas on who to pair with whom. The pairings I have decided on are:**

**AmericaxBelarus, PrussiaxFem!England, RussiaxFem!China, NetherlandsxFem!Canada, FinlandxFem!Sweden & AustriaxHungary**

**What other pairings should there be? Do you want anything to happen? I need pairs for Kiku, Francis, Belgium, e.c.t. Anyways, Reviews.**

**Lilywhitlockhaletheblackrose : Torture is very fun, and yes that was the general idea **** Kiku vs. Gil will be over soon though and Liz has to be dense or there would be no story. ;)**

**Ryuketsuki: … Actually I have no idea… "-_- That was an accident and I don't know why I wrote it at all… Any ideas?**

**Allaloneintheworld12: Haha! Thank you! It means a lot to me to hear that. :'D So happy. **

**Oh, the song in the last chapter was **_**Say you will **_**by **_**Evanescence**_** also since I wasn't able to post my deviantart link I'll do that now. (Remove the spaces) **

** surrendermoors. deviantart gallery/**

**Tata!**


	11. Tragedy strikes

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! And an extra special thanks to lilywhitlockhaletheblackrose for helping me write and brainstorm this chapter! YOU'RE SO BLOODY AWESOME! Thank you all you awesome reviewers for your suggestions and they will all be taken on board for the final pairings! Nothing is more important to me than the happiness of my awesome readers! **

**FlyingLemonKitteh: YAY! New reviewer! And I quite agree, I can't say if it will definitely happen, there are a few heterosexual pairings that have been suggested and I cannot overrule that. However, I think I have fallen in love with your profile picture!**

**Guest: True. But I may stop that soon. **

**Lilywhitlockhaletheblackrose : Yes to all but the first, I may try and work a moment in if you want me to though. I think I owe you that much at the very least. ;)**

**Ryuketsuki: Sorry… **

**Guest: The song is **_**Say you will**_** by Evanescence. **

**Blue Waters 52: Sorry I can't include them ****as you said, I have decided on most of them already…**

**This is the hyperlink to the song at the end. www. youtube watch?v=FXJEaNd6TJM**

**I love reviews and if I get none of them, you get no new chapters. Just saying.**

~0~

_James wandered into his sister's room and slowly placed a package on her bed. Wincing slightly at the surge of pain that raced through his stomach, he leant down and kissed her forehead. _

"_I'm sorry, Liz. I'm so, so sorry…"_

~0~

Elizabeth walked through the drama studio doors that day feeling depressed. She had found the rose that morning resting by a card that told her to wait until the after school to open it. Most people would find this exciting and wouldn't be able to wait until the day was over, but the British girl couldn't shake the feeling that this was not going to be good news… It wasn't a comfortable feeling… Her thoughts were a mess and she barely noticed the costume was shoved in her arms and her makeup was finished. She didn't see he worried look Gilbert was giving her, nor did she recognise that Lilya and Lovina were talking in hushed tones and sending her the occasional glance of well concealed concern.

Stepping up onto the stage Elizabeth shook her head to get rid of the foreboding thoughts. She had to concentrate on the task at hand. Turning to the rows of chairs half hidden by shadows, she imagined a crowd sitting down and filling the seemingly endless theatre. The thought of it made her queasy. She walked about in a carefully choreographed meander as the rest of the cast danced around her. Her face wore a faux expression of wonder and excitement when inside, all she felt was dread. They ran through most of the script, Elizabeth completed her lines flawlessly and executed the dance moves with ease and fluidity. They finished the final scene and she disappeared in a blur of Blonde and Green. She didn't notice a certain albino Prussian follow behind her.

~0~

The door of the Kirkland residence slammed shut behind Elizabeth as she ran into her house. Dashing up the stairs, she burst into her room and pounced on the letter.

_Elizabeth Kirkland_

_Wait until the end of the day before you read this, I will know if you don't wait because I'm just cool like that._

She turned it over a few times and inspected the handwriting. It was a messy scrawl written in dark green. It had smudged slightly and was only just legible. Ripping it open she devoured the words as she read them, soaking them up. Her eyes widened and filled with tears.

_Lizzy_

_This is obviously the end of the day and I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. You are very dear to me and I am sorry I have to leave you like this but I did not want you to be sad during my last days on this earth. I hope you can forgive me. I will have left you by the end of the school day… Lizzy, I have left you a rose every day since I found out about a little problem… Okay, more like a huge problem that will end with my demise… I have pancreatic cancer. _

_You're a smart girl Liz. You know that can't be cured. So I'm sorry that I never told you. I'm sorry that I didn't have the courage. I'm sorry I bullied you a little after Mum died. I'm sorry it took this kind of a situation to admit it, but most of all, I'm sorry I never once told you I love you.. I really do love you Lizzy. You were the best little sister a guy could wish for._

_However, there is someone who loves you even more than I. He will one day tell you this but until then, wait patiently for him. It will probably be in the near future when he makes his feelings known, so don't go breaking his heart. He will treat you right and hopefully help you through any tough times. He will be there, and has been there, through thick and thin. I give you two my best wishes when you get together._

_So goodbye Bunny, I will always love you. Always._

_Your brother;_

_James._

_P.S. Whatever you do, don't give up on that play. I'm sorry I will not be there physically but I will be watching. You know I will. You go up there and you sing, act and dance your heart out. If not for me then for Gilbert. I am so proud of you Lizzy. Always remember that._

Elizabeth shot away from her room and towards her brothers. She threw open the door and screamed. Lying on the floor, motionless, was the cold body of James Kirkland. She stumbled out of the room and collapsed on the ground, tears streaming from her eyes. She heard the door open downstairs. A tentative voice sounded through the house.

"Liz? I… I saw you vere a little out of sorts during rehearsals… Liz? You here?"

Gilberts head appeared at the top of the staircase.

"Liz? Vhy vern't- Oh shit, Liz!" He ran towards her and blocked her view of the body. "Liz? Liz? Elizabeth I vant you to tell me exactly vhat happened okay?" He cupped her face and looked into her wide eyes. "Liz?"

Elizabeth choked back a sob. "Letter…" She croaked. Gilbert shook his head slightly. "I… I found a letter… In my room…" He nodded and helped her up. They made their way back to her room and Gilbert called 999. While the ambulance took James away, he flicked through the letter the man had left for his sister. He felt his anger grow inside him. How could the scot be so selfish? Didn't he see how this would leave his youngest sister a wreck? Did he tell the other Kirkland's? What would happen with Lizzy? He could only decide on one thing, Elizabeth would have to stay with him and Louise that night. There was absolutely no way he was letting her stay in the house alone after what happened. He tapped the girl on the shoulder lightly.

"Lizzy? Get your stuff. You can stay around my house for a vhile." He looked at her softly. She needed a friend right now, and he was determined to be that friend. No matter what it took.

~0~

That night Elizabeth woke in a cold sweat. Her entire body was burning and she broke down into silent tears. ~She felt strong arms wrap around her as she shook. Gil began rocking her gently back and forth, rubbing circles on her back in an attempt to soothe the traumatised girl.

"Shhhhh. Shhhh. It's okay Liz. You'll be fine. Ve'll get through this. I promise ve vill."

She fell asleep to the sound of Gilbert singing a lullaby he used on Louise when she was younger.

_Bleib still liegen mein Herz_

_Erschreck dich nicht_

_Ich bin ein Freund der zu dir spricht_

_Ich hab gewartet und gehofft_

_Dass der Moment vielleicht niemals kommt_

_Dass er einfach vorübergeht_

_Oder vielleicht niemals geschieht_

_Ich schau zurück auf eine wunderschöne Zeit_

_Warst die Zuflucht und die Wiege meines Seins_

_Hast gekämpft und jeden Moment mit mir geteilt_

_Ich bin stolz _

_auch jetzt bei dir zu sein_

_Ich fang ein Bild von dir_

_und schließ die Augen zu_

_Dann sind die Räume nicht mehr leer_

_Lass alles Andere einfach ruhen_

_Ich fang ein Bild von dir_

_Und dieser eine Augenblick_

_Bleibt mein gedanklicher Besitz_

_Den kriegt der Himmel nicht zurück_

_Du kamst zu mir vor jedem allerersten Ton_

_Als das Zeitglas unerschöpflich schien_

_Du hast gelebt_

_In jedem Sturm mit mir gekämpft_

_nie etwas verlangt nur gegeben und geschenkt_

_Hast mir gezeigt Was wirklich wichtig ist_

_Hast mir ein Lächeln gezaubert mit deinem stillen blick_

_ohne jedes Wort doch voll von Liebe und Leben_

_hast so viel von dir an mich gegeben_

_Ich schau zurück auf eine wunderschöne Zeit_

_Warst die Zuflucht Und die Wiege meines Seins_

_Du hast gekämpft und jeden Moment mit mir geteilt_

_Ich bin stolz auch jetzt_

_An deiner Seite zu sein_

_Ich fang ein Bild von dir_

_und schließ die Augen zu_

_Dann sind die Räume nicht mehr leer_

_Lass alles Andere einfach ruhen_

_Ich fang ein Bild von dir_

_Und dieser eine Augenblick_

_Bleibt mein gedanklicher Besitz_

_Den kriegt der Himmel nicht zurück_

_Ich schau zurück auf eine wunderschöne Zeit_

_Warst die Zuflucht Und die Wiege meines Seins_

_Du hast gekämpft und jeden Moment mit mir geteilt_

_Ich bin stolz auch jetzt an deiner Seite zu sein_

_Ich fang ein Bild von dir_

_Ich lass dich gehen_

_Und wünsch dir alles Glück der Welt_

_In diesem Augenblick_

_Bist du das Einzige was zählt_

_Lass dich fallen_

_Und schlaf ganz einfach ein_

_Ich werde für immer an deiner Seite sein_

Gilbert led the tearstained Briton back on his bed and lay beside her. Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close, he slipped into a dreamless sleep. His presence comforting the small girls subconscious as they slept.


	12. Sleepsong

**Hey, I thought up this chapter just when I was falling asleep last night and thought I would post it. Just a little filler chapter, nothing more. Song link: www. / watch?v= rl0d4HzFmLc**

**Review replies:**

**Allaloneintheworld12: Thank you~ I'm glad you like it but sorry about nearly making you cry. Even if that was my intention…**

**Lilywhitlockhaletheblackrose : I haven't seen it but I'll make a note too. Thank you for being such a big help in the planning of this~ And yes, it is a good thing he is there for her…**

**FlyingLemonKitteh: The same thing happened to my dad, he was 10 at the time… Thank you for reviewing and I'm going to assume dude was a general statement and you weren't calling me a guy. ;)**

**~0~**

**Elizabeth's POV**

The funeral was a small affair. Not many people turned up other than the family of… of the deceased. Gilbert was there, he never left my side. We were all sitting in the church; everything was a sea of black, blue and white. We wanted to pay our respects to James's Scottish heritage. He was so proud of it. I couldn't cry. All my tears had been used up in the week I found him. Everyone was saying something about him. I had also prepared a speech. I crumpled it in my fist and walked up to the coffin. I stroked my brother's cold, white cheek and turned to the crowd. Gilbert was standing next to me, I was glad for the support. I spoke out as loud and clearly as possible.

"My brother, He was always teasing me and joking with me, but was also always there when I needed him. He was the best brother I could ask for rivalled only by Dylan, Seamus and Peter. He was the one who told me to go through with the school play, and I intend to go through with his wishes. As he won't…" She choked slightly on her words. "…He won't be there to see it, and I wish he could be, I have decided… I have decided to give him one last song… So James, Thank you for everything you did for me and… and I love you too. This was the song our Mother used to sing us to sleep with..." I closed my eyes and calmed myself before I sang.

_Lay down your head  
And I'll sing you a lullaby  
Back to the years  
Of loo-li, lai-lay  
And I'll sing you to sleep  
And I'll sing you tomorrow  
Bless you with love  
For the road that you go_

_May you sail fair_  
_To the far fields of fortune_  
_With diamonds and pearls_  
_At your head and your feet_  
_And may you need never_  
_To banish misfortune_  
_May you find kindness_  
_In all that you meet_

I coughed and Gilbert took over. I joined in once more after composing myself. I couldn't break down now. I had to be strong for my siblings, for James… He would want me to be strong… Looking out across the church halls, I noticed my siblings crying slightly. They offered me a weak smile of encouragement. Apparently they hadn't known either. Each of them got home the day he died to a letter on their beds and a distraught sister.

_May there always be angels_  
_To watch over you_  
_To guide you each step of the way_  
_To guard you and keep you_  
_Safe from all harm_  
_Loo-li,loo-li,lai-lay_

Tears had begun to stream down my face but I made no move to stop them. Gilbert's arm wrapped slowly around my waist, it's presence comforting me. Reassuring me everything would one day be fine.

_May you bring love  
And may you bring happiness  
Be loved in return  
To the end of your days  
Now fall off to sleep  
I'm not meaning to keep you  
I'll just sit for awhile  
And sing  
Loo-li, lai-lay_

_May there always be angels_  
_To watch over you_  
_To guide you each step of the way_  
_To guard you and keep you_  
_Safe from all harm_  
_Loo-li,loo-li,lai-lay_  
_Loo-li,loo-li,lai-lay_

I walked away from my brothers still form and sat back down, Curling into Gilberts side as I cried for my lost sibling. The one I would never see again.


	13. Back to school

**Sorry I haven't updated recently. I just started sitting my GCSEs and I'm up to my ears in study materials. That and I'm more than a little lazy…**

**Anyway, reasons aside, here are review responses:**

**Ryuketsuki: Sorry… :S**

**Lilywhitlockhaletheblackrose : I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! D: And thanks mate, you too. **

**And now, ONWARDS! *Strikes a Prussian awesome pose.***

**~0~**

Elizabeth walked through the hallways of WWA head down and tugging self-consciously at the hem of her tartan skirt. She stuck close to Gilbert as he glared away the gossiping student body. There was a rumour going around, something about Maddie Williams getting together with some Danish guy called Lars.

Gilbert rested his hand on her back, guiding her through the throng of teenagers. Ever since James di… Ever since James left, Gilbert had been ridiculously overprotective. He wouldn't let her sleep in her house alone, so they were always in one or the others houses, he would walk with her all day, he would eat with her, sit next to her every lesson, and he would use a glare so intense it would scare off anyone approaching her except Lilya, Lovina, Vlad and Kiku. Don't' get her wrong, she enjoyed the Privacy but it was getting more than a little out of hand.

However, those things aside, it was now rehearsal time and she needed to get ready for the last show run-through before opening night tomorrow. She didn't need a bodyguard; no one was going to bother her to an upsetting extent.

"LIZZIE! How you doin'?"

'_Spoke too soon it seems.' _She thought to herself, internally groaning.

"Are you still doing the show? Cuz I thought you wouldn't be, I mean, maybe you want a day or two off for mourning? Since, like, your brother DIED an' all, I know if Maddie died then I wou-"

Alfred was cut off by Gilbert's fist connecting with his face. A low growl erupted from the Germanic boy's chest. The room went quiet and stared at the scene unfolding, shocked. No, Dumfounded was a more accurate word. Maddie was looking at her brother in horror. On the floor, Alfred was holding his nose as blood dripped down his face and into his mouth. Elizabeth's eyes began to fill with salt water and she looked at the ground. There was no way to describe how she felt at that moment.

"Don't you dare tell me that you are so dense you can't see vhen there is something you really shouldn't say to somevun!" Gilbert screeched "How could you be idiotic enough, that you go up to somevun, to Elizabeth no less, and yell in her face that she should be in mourning? Parading around and rubbing in her face vhat happened to her! " Kiku stepped up behind him. Alfred's eyes lit up.

"Kiku! Can you explain that I didn't do anythin' to piss off Lizzie to this dude? He ain't listenin' to me."

Kiku just shook his head sadly, a hard edge to both his eyes and tone of voice. "I am sorry Arfred but I shall not be assisting you in this matter. You reary must rearn when to be quiet." He turned away and placed his arm around the stricken English girl's shoulders, slowly leading her away from the scene. Lovina and Lilya quickly followed the pair out; throwing Alfred the dirtiest looks they could mange. When they were gone the entire cast and crew turned to the boy still seated on the ground.

~0~

Elizabeth was sat on some stairs outside the Drama studio, tears trickling down her face. Kiku was gently rubbing circles on her back. As the teenagers listened to the shouts coming from inside the Drama studio, the Brit was deeply grateful to her friends for respecting that she didn't need Pity or overly comforting, empty words. Just their presence was soothing enough.

After a while the yelling stopped. Gilbert walked out of the Doors, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked to the side and gave the group a wry smile. Lilya walked over to him and they spoke in hushed tones. A couple of glances were thrown in the group's direction. Finally, Gilbert nodded and walked over. He paused and looked away, searching for the correct words to phrase what he wanted to say. After a while he sighed and faced them.

"Jones has stepped down as director vith apologies for his actions sent your vay… My younger sister has stepped into the role and none of the cast vish for you to stop playing your part of Sally. I am still permitted to play Jack and they would… appreciate it greatly if you vent back to rehearsal now…" He looked at her, worry clear in his red eyes. "Are you okay Liz? Because I svear if he has done any damage I vill…" He trailed off. Elizabeth turned her head to face him and smiled weakly.

"I'm fine Gil, thank you. I'm just sorry for showing such weakness in front of everyone…" Next to her Lovina frowned.

"I am not one for emotion and showing it but you had every right to. That Hamburger loving Idiota was being so… balordo, I would have punched him myself if Potato bastard the second didn't beat me to it." Elizabeth's chuckle was faint but definitely real. Nothing raised your spirits like an angry Italian insulting someone.

"Come Erizabeth." Kiku stood up brushing off his trousers. "We must go back inside if we wish to be ready for tomorrow." She nodded and stood. As everyone else began to walk towards the Drama studio doors, Gilbert held out his arm to her.

"Milady." He said, mock bowing. She smiled and accepted his gesture. Looping her arm through his, she curtseyed lightly.

"How very courteous good sir. If you would not mind escorting me to the theatrical hall, then I would be forever in your debt." The Prussian grinned lopsidedly at her.

"But of course. It vouldn't do to leave a damsel out on her own after a fight has broken out nearby."

She laughed lightly and they strode off, arm in arm.

~0~

"Nein, nein NEIN! Not like that! Francis show them again. See? That is how you do a proper twirl. Now, do it again. There is absolutely no room for messing around, opening night is tomorrow! Ve must be ready!"

Everyone involved in the scene groaned and shuffled back to their assigned starting places. Unfortunately this included Gilbert who was complaining loudly. Louise had been driving them to near exhaustion with her perfectionist ways. They loved having a slightly more serious director but the endless work was getting to them. After nearly an hour of work they were going over the choreography of _'Jack's obsession'_. Five singing scenes down, fifteen to go. Elizabeth was currently taking a quick rest in the front row. She was up on stage soon so the Blonde was flicking through the script for the last time.

She watched as Gilbert walked along one side of the stage, a mournful, contemplating expression upon his face. The Scenery was moving so as to make it look like he was wandering through a forest. His pet chick, Gilbird, was draped in a white cloth to look like a ghost and was flying around his ankles. Somehow The Prussian had managed to convince Louise it was a good idea to keep the character Zero in the play.

Tentatively touching the iron cuff that pierced the cartilage in the top of her ear, she thought of her brother. The cuff was sterling silver and had Celtic knots engraved around a blue stone, She wasn't sure what one. James used to wear them all the time, his room had a glass cabinet filled with them. He had written the family a will, in it, he left them all to her. Her brother was so considerate… She blinked back tears.

"Elizabeth. You are up next. It is the scene in Finkelsteins Laboratory. Schnell!" Louise's Harsh accented voice brought her from her thoughts. Sighing she eased herself from her chair and trudged over to the stage. This was going to be a long rehearsal… Now, where was that prop cookie jar she needed?


End file.
